


White Lily Evergarden

by Yumionnashuu



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumionnashuu/pseuds/Yumionnashuu
Summary: An alternate universe where Hakuno wish she could lives with Archer until the end of her days.What if...she able to wish that Archer is freed from his role of that Counter Guardian and lives with her?One-shot of FemcxArcher.





	White Lily Evergarden

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder what if Hakuno could live with Archer with alternate end where there is no such as world war or something.

She lied on her bed near the windows, with her eyes narrowing to the books she's reading. Her body is weak, she can hardly walk and she needs help of her cane and other people just to move from her bed. She sighed as the breeze of the wind entering through the windows beside her and take a breathtaking moment to enjoy the view from it. 

"How I wish to take a walk on a good day like this," as she lied her chin on her hand.  
It is indeed been a while since she feel like'd to have a peaceful moment outside.

A sudden knock from the door stop from the train of thought of her mind. She turn around to the door and smiled.

"You awake early today, Hakuno." smiled the tall white haired man, as he served a plate of pancakes and some drinks for her breakfast.

"Yea,"laughed her.

Archer have been by her side like, forever. She preferred to call him by his name, but he insist and ask to stick with what they already used with each other.  
It's been a long time ever since that war.  
It's true that she had wish for the War to be no more, for her friend safety, and...a little bit of her selfish wish where she wanted to live with Archer. 

"A little bit more is fine," is what she thought back then.

She was surprised at first that after she wake up from her long sleep, her servant is waiting for her.  
But she was relieved.

The aftermath of long sleep,her body become very weak. She couldn't even stand properly, she can walk but she still need to hold someone to prevent her from falling.

"How are you feeling today?" ask Archer as he sits on her bed.

"Ah, somehow I feel great. If possible, Archer, can you take me 'there'?"

There was a moment of silence before Archer's replying.He nod and turn to her.

"Yes, why not. It's been a while since you last visit that place after all.

Plus I don't want you to be stuck here in this small room."

Hakuno give a naughty smirk to him before she eat her breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Archer carefully lift her along the way to that place.

A place that as if only in fairy tale exist.  
Hakuno is the one who found that place, while Archer is the one who have been taking care of that place.Near the place where they are living now, there's lies a abandoned secret garden. With Archer taking care of that place, it looks like a fantasy place that turn into reality.

Archer put Hakuno under a big tree spot of the garden. Only a few lit of the sunlight are able to go through the tree's branches.

"So what do you think?"

Hakuno eyes glitter with amazement.

"It's amazing...it's amazing, Archer." 

She let's out a giggle of happiness which sounds a bit pleasure to his ear.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Archer nod in reply. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you pick different kind and type of flower each?"

"What are you going to do with them? Put them in the vase?"

Hakuno shake her head a bit and crossed her mouth.

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T." say her as she smile to him.

Archer just stare at her with full confusion and curiosity.

 

* * *

Hakuno won't even let him peek on what she about to do with those flowers, leaving him alone with her own 'work'.

He take a deep sigh and take a walk around the garden instead by himself. All those flowers he plant was all what Hakuno choices. At first he doesn't agree on taking care of the garden.In fact he was against it.

But after witnessed Hakuno effort to make the garden beautiful again, he admit his loss and he agree to do what she want.

For some reason just by remembering those things, it make him laughed.

"From that time until now, I guess it can't be helped huh?"

Doesn't it looks weird, for a Counter Guardian to be in this kind of places, enjoying this life? Does he even deserved to be alive and be happy like this? He had no idea what happen after they are in the Moon Cell. The last thing he remember Hakuno was in his hug, they was ready being deleted...

...and before he realise it, he was next to Hakuno tank. He is there, not as truly a servant, but as someone who gain a proper body unlike a servant.

"I wish i could live with him, just a little bit more is fine," 

Is what she whispered back then.

He didn't expect Hakuno to remember him after she wakes up,but the opposite happen. She was so delighted- when she saw Archer after she wake up.

That, for some reason,make him deeply happy. To have such impossible reunion...it was all he need...

But even her mere wish...has it's limit.

An abrupt voice that called his name knock him off from his thought. He quickly turn to the source of that voice.

"What's wrong, Hakuno?" 

You can hear a little worried tone in his voice. Hakuno wave her hand in sign of him to come closer.

"Here, come here,I got something for you" as she giggle.

Archer just followed what she ask and let out a small sigh.  
Suddenly he feel something is being put on his head.

"What--"

Before he could even ask, Hakuno suddenly give him a hug.

"It's a flower crown," whisper her to his ear. Her breathes give him a chill which somehow calm him. From a sudden confusion, he just hug her back, and give a gentle smile.The warmth of her body always make him feel peaceful.

The wind breeze is the only thing that broke into the silence between them two.

Aah-- if only this could last a little bit longer...

Hakuno slowly break out of the hug and gently pull Archer by his shoulder. She just stare at him while give him a smile. Before Archer could interpret what happen, a flow of tears come down her cheek. Archer give a face of shocked and panic.

"Ahaha...I am sorry, I am not sad..." say her as she rub her eyes.

"It just that, I am happy. I cried out of happiness. I still can't believe this is happening, you are actually here, with me..."

Archer clasped Hakuno face with hands,helping her rub away those tears.

"I will always be by your side, be it truimph or hardship you may face." 

That was the oath he once made. He promise that he would help her grant her wish. He swear that he would follow her anywhere, even to the Fiery Haven themselve.

 

* * *

While resting under the trees, Hakuno falls asleep against Archer's chest. Archer had been carefully to not to wake her up. He realise that a white lily is in her hand. By the time he try to take it, Hakuno slowly open her eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

She give him a slight shake, and turn to him.

"Do you know what white lily means in flower language?"

"Let me guess...purity and virginity?"

She let's out a giggle.

"---And it's also mean; 'It's heavenly to be with you'".


End file.
